


【Sladick&Jericho/Dick】Broken Part

by JoannaMessi



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, M/M, Past Character Death, Top Slade Wilson, Violent Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaMessi/pseuds/JoannaMessi
Summary: 基于美剧《泰坦》S02E05的衍生，what if Kory没有出现，Dick和Slade之间将会发生的故事。有过去式Jericho/Dick，还有一丢丢的jaydick，就不打tag了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jericho Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	【Sladick&Jericho/Dick】Broken Part

“这是我和你之间的事，和Jason没有关系，不要伤害他，让他走吧，你可以对我做任何事情，就在今天让我们把事情做一个了解，怎么样？”Dick紧盯着Slade虚按在引爆器上的手指，说出的语句中带着他自己都没有意识到的一点点颤抖。  
Slade没有说话，Dick只能感觉到他的目光在一寸寸地打量着自己，而自己就是被狩猎者盯上的猎物，那目光让他不安。落地窗外Jason愤怒的叫骂声被厚厚的钢化玻璃过滤掉了大半，传进来的那一点声响却让Dick心里愈加沉重。  
“Dick Grayson，你总是学不会吸取教训，以为自己是救世主，然后做出这幅献身的姿态，你想救你的小跟班是吗，好，我可以给你一个机会。”Slade沙哑的声音打破了两人之间沉默的对峙，他以一种近乎命令的口吻说道：“趴下，头对着窗口，不要做什么小动作。”  
Dick为他轻蔑的口气攥紧了拳头，复又松开，他缓缓跪下，趴在地上，抬头看向Slade。  
Slade缓缓走到Dick的身后没了动静，敌人处于视野盲区的位置让Dick感到不安，半晌后，一只手放到了Dick的脖子上，慢慢摩挲着，救像是毒蛇爬过的触感，要害部位落在敌人手中的感觉使得Dick绷紧了身体，他强忍住本能反应，但是随即又感到Slade的手接着向下，划过他的蝴蝶骨、脊背和腰窝，停在尾椎的地方。  
Dick感觉到Slade压在他的身上，然后听到他嘶哑的声音：“Grayson，我的儿子当年爱错了人，他爱上了一个骗子，最后落得那样的下场。今天，我想让他和外面那只同样被你欺骗的小鸟看清楚你的丑态，看清楚你是一个什么样的婊子。”  
那只手继续向下，Dick察觉到他的意图，心下一惊，猛地挣扎起来：“操你的，你他妈的想做什么！”  
Slade用了点力气压住他：“想想外面那只小鸟，你觉得从这里掉下去他还能飞得起来吗？”Dick僵住了，他听见Slade满意地轻笑一声，拉下了他的裤子，然后粗暴且下流地揉捏起他挺翘肉感的臀部。男人手上有着厚厚的茧子，施加的力度让他浑身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。这样的触感让Dick几欲作呕，他握紧了拳头，极力忍受着Slade的羞辱，而接下来Slade说出的话更如同恶魔的低语：“你觉得我在那只小鸟的面前操你怎么样？”  
操他的Slade Wilson，Dick抖了一下，你可以忍受的，就当作是一次酷刑，Bruce教过你怎么面对敌人的折磨，Dick咬紧牙关告诉自己，只要能救Jason，只要能够不重复当年Jericho的悲剧，当年是你害死了Jericho，你害死了自己的爱人，今天你不能再让一个无辜的男孩因你而死了。Dick这样想着，泪水却蓄满了眼眶。  
Slade满意地看着身下的小鸟被迫委身强忍怒意和羞耻的姿态，他要折断他的翅膀，让他再也无法飞翔，他要毁掉他的骄傲，让那些敬仰依赖他的人都离开他。  
“Grayson，享受这个夜晚吧。”Slade解开制服的裤链，释放出半勃的阴茎，扶着它浅浅戳刺着Dick的臀缝。感受到Dick身体的抗拒，他用力扇了Dick的屁股一巴掌，白皙的臀肉上立刻浮现出刺眼又色情的掌印红痕，Dick身体一颤，喉间溢出一声细微的痛呼，泪水不可抑制地滑落下来。  
Slade把Dick翻过来，看着他脸上的两道泪痕，轻佻地用自己的阴茎把它们擦去，Dick闭上眼睛，但依然能感受到Slade粗大的阴茎散发出的热度和它的头部划过皮肤的触感，他不禁哽住了呼吸。Slade在羞辱他，Dick当然知道，可是为了救Jason，他什么都能忍受。  
Dick脸上的隐忍表情只是加重了Slade的施虐欲，他要摧毁这只小鸟的骄傲，以一种最让蝙蝠侠的黄金男孩难堪的方式。他又把Dick翻过身去，按住Dick的腰窝，抬头对着窗外目眦欲裂的Jason做了一个“好好欣赏”的口型，接着把自己的阴茎对准Dick的穴口蛮横地捅了进去，一插到底。  
Dick发出一声嘶哑的哭叫，手指用力地抓挠着地面。痛，太痛了，没有任何润滑和爱抚，Slade直接把他粗大的阴茎操进了Dick许久未经人事的后穴，就像一根烧红的粗硬铁棍粗暴地破开他的肠肉直抵最深处。Dick剧烈地挣扎起来，Slade不得不花了更大的力气反制住他，哑声道：“Grayson，我建议你放松一些，为了让我们两个接下来都舒服一点，时间还有很长。”  
Slade一手用力掐着他的腰窝，并不关心会在上面留下可怖青紫的痕迹，另一只手把Dick的双手按在头顶。他开始挺动腰部，刚开始的进出非常艰涩，但是十几下之后，Dick撕裂的后穴流出的血液起到了润滑的作用，让Slade的操干越发顺利，Dick的肠肉紧致温热，像张小嘴一样吮吸按摩着他的阴茎，Slade不禁发出了舒爽的低叹：“我有点明白我的儿子为什么那么执迷不悟地迷恋你了，你真的有个令人惊叹的好屁股，不是吗？当年你就是这样摇着屁股勾引Jericho的是不是？泰坦里其他人有没有操过你，嗯？你就是这样拉他们入伙的对不对？Grayson，你就是一个人尽可夫的婊子。”他一边说着，一边更加用力地操弄着Dick，恨不得把两个囊袋也塞进去，一时间，室内只余下肉体撞击发出的“啪啪”声。  
Dick咬破了嘴唇，不让自己可悲地痛呼出声，泪水流了满脸。他没有得到任何快感，这场性事只是Slade单方面的施虐和报复，他的身体随着Slade的动作前后耸动，失焦的双眼看着外面近乎疯狂的Jason，他呜咽着恳求：“Jason......Jason，求你，不要看，闭上眼睛，求你，Slade，不要......”  
Dick忍不住地想到Jericho，他真不像是Slade的儿子，大男孩对他永远是那么温柔又信赖，哪怕知道了一开始Dick是抱着目的故意接近他后也轻易就原谅了他。他们做爱的时候，Jericho总是那样温柔又黏糊，因为无法将爱意宣之于口，便用更多亲昵的吻和爱抚来代替。  
Dick知道他们的开始算不上好，毕竟那是建筑在欺骗、恨意和愧疚之上，但是他以为他们会拥有美好的未来，到头来现实却给了他当头一棒，他害死了自己的爱人，又用五年的时间欺骗麻痹自己和别人，如今又牵扯进无辜的Jason，这就是他要为那场错误付出的迟来的代价。

Slade最后发狠地往里捣了几十下，把微凉的精液尽数射在了Dick的身体里，也宣告了这场酷刑的结束。Slade的阴茎划出Dick的后穴，看着里面慢慢流出的粉红色混合浊液，愉快地调笑道：“真是美好的景象。”他拉上裤链，整理了一下着装，缓缓踱步至Dick面前。  
Dick努力撑起身体，他的下半身已经麻木，痛感还在钝钝地折磨着他的神经，他的灵魂同样在经过这样的摧折后面对Slade不住颤抖，但他还是抬眼直视Slade，今晚的事情还没有结束，还有Jason，Jason依然没有安全。  
Slade看得出来，一部分的Dick Grayson已经被他撕碎了，至于剩下的一部分，再来由他亲手掐灭他的期望。  
“享受这个夜晚吧，Grayson，你会永远记得它的。”他抬起手，按下了引爆器的按钮。

“不，不，Jason，不！！！”

如果喜欢请为我留下kudos！谢谢各位！喜欢的人多我会写jaydick的后续的！


End file.
